


Attimi di pace

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Gone With the Wind - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di pace tra Rhett e Rossella.





	Attimi di pace

Attimi di pace  
  
  
Rhett accarezzò la mano di Rossella. Lei la scostò e indietreggiò. L’abito a pieghe che indossava ondeggiava, frusciando le scivolava lungo le gambe. Rhett sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Mi fuggite?” domandò. Lei si nascose dietro un albero e ridacchiò.  
“Perché non dovrei? In questo modo voi m’inseguite” ribatté. Rhett sorrise.  
“Non posso sottrarmi a questo mio ardente desiderio. Siete un’affascinante sirena dagli occhi verdi che con uno sguardo incatena gli uomini. Ed io anelo solo a rimanervi accanto” rispose con voce calda. Rossella guardò il viso di lui, le sue labbra incorniciate dai baffetti ben curati, suoi capelli scuri.  
  
[100].


End file.
